


Ghosts

by karkatmarxandjohnengels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarxandjohnengels/pseuds/karkatmarxandjohnengels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Itachi needs is another ghost to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

He didn't know why, but Itachi felt himself drawn to the strange man's room― if one could really call Akasuna no Sasori a  _man_ , he was a giant scorpion  _thing_ , one that walked around _swiftly and never made a sound_.

Although Itachi knew that that was a  _mask_. It wasn't hard to tell― not with his abilities at least, he had a feeling that barely anyone else knew except perhaps for Pain and Konnan. The Akasuna no Sasori that everyone, including _his own partner_ , knew was a  _mask_.

His body had never been found, most likely scavenged by the Puppet Corps of Sunagakure. Itachi didn't care. He'd slaughtered his own comrades for the greater good, he'd watched hundreds of people die, he knew that Sasori was nothing but a crazed man  _a mad artist bent on his ridiculous pathetic eternity_ ―

and yet, Itachi was still thinking of him. He still found himself drawn, as though this place this outpost  _this room_  was some sort of magnet and he was a man made of steel and Sasori was somehow his Kryptonite. He laughed an ugly laugh. That bastard would probably enjoy staying alive in the memories of his peers.

Itachi remembered the few interactions he'd had with the puppetmaster. He'd given him medication for his eyes, to slow down the degeneration. Itachi hadn't know he was a medic― although it made sense, he must have had extensive knowledge of anatomy to build his puppets out of human beings. It was  _sick_ , really.

But who was he to talk?

He frowned, and exited the building, slamming the door behind him as he left. The last thing he needed was yet another ghost haunting him.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I hate making American pop culture reference in something so. . Not Western as Naruto, I simply couldn't resist the Superman reference. You'll have to forgive me.


End file.
